muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grenadier Guardsman
Name Yet another mislabeled page. Not to seem picky, but the character was never named on-screen, and apart from this being an unwieldy label, he is *not* a beefeater. I'm not English but I know enough to know that. My blurry screengrab of the character is in Syracuse, but he was not wearing a beefeater's uniform, but the kind worn by guards at Buckingham Palace (beefeaters, as seen here, are attached primarily the Tower of London). Research shows that this is the uniform of the Grenadier Guards. They are also one of the five regiments making up the Queen's Guard, according to Wikipedia. So we have some options: "Grenadier Guard" or rather "Grenadier Guardsman" (in England, "guard" when applied to military units is plural and "guardsman" is the singular) or "Queen's Guardsman" (since the character explicitly offers Kermit the compliments of "Her Majesty") or even "London Guardsman." But the current title is completely unsourced and inaccurate. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:46, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree; change it to whatever you think is accurate. Or delete it. Do we even need this? -- Danny (talk) 02:05, 30 July 2006 (UTC) ::Well, that leads to Guillermo's earlier about one-shots. Like I said, I have an image at home. In a sense, to me, he has at least as much right as the non-Muppet Safari Animal Tracker. On the other hand, it also raises the issue of how far we want to go in creating pages for nameless one-shots. In this case, we have a performer and an Anything Muppet pattern, so thathelps a little. On the other hand, with Fat Blue, I'd tried to use a gallery so images can be included as examples (and if need be, the performer name could be added in parentheses) without their necessarily having their own page. Dean's spent the day adding a bunch of incidentals to those pattern pages, though. So in short, I don't know. Once again, where and how do we set the standards? Apart from lacking a picture, how is this any worse than Japanese Storyteller (which consists mostly of filler describing the sketch, not the character)? Andrew Leal (talk) 02:19, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :::I dunno. Cause the Japanese Storyteller is cool? Just look at him. He rules. -- Danny (talk) 02:56, 30 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Heh. So basically, right now, it comes down to whether or not one person thinks a character "rules." You like the Storyteller (and I admit he looks neat) and the Animal Tracker, Dean wants to create pages for this guy and "Taxi Driver McGillicuddy" and Tortoise. I wouldn't say deleting this page would be a loss, but I feel the same way about the Animal Tracker, who has even less text and isn't even a Muppet. So either we decide on at least a loose standard, or keep it as is, anybody gets a page if someone feels like creating it *and* if it's not so minor as to be better off in a group page (I still need to take care of Adrian (kid at map), though even *he* has more text than the Animal Tracker). Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Should this discussion be moved to ? --MuppetVJ 17:45, 30 July 2006 (UTC)